


night of surprises

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to give due credit. There wasn't a whisper of this around the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Lorne/Mitchell, alley sex"

Apparently Denver hadn't been far enough. Evan had thought the club was relatively safe, given the distance from the SGC, but when he spotted Cameron Mitchell through the crowds, his first thought was someone had found out his secret and Mitchell was there with the MPs to arrest him.

Then Evan's brain processed what Mitchell was wearing. Tight, _tight_ black pants and a black t-shirt that fit like a second skin and dipped down in the front. He was definitely dressed to blend in.

It said something about his day job that Evan's next thought was that there had to be some alien hiding in the club and Mitchell was under cover.

Evan slunk into the shadows and watched as Mitchell worked his way to the bar and ordered a drink, getting very appreciative stares along the way. That made Evan's fists clench for some reason. No doubt Mitchell looked... absolutely hot and utterly fuckable, but Evan resented the stares of strangers falling on this man.

It took a few minutes for Evan to accept that Cameron Mitchell, the war hero and leader of SG-1, was here for the same reason he was. To get laid. To hook up with someone for a quick night or maybe an hour of illicit sex before going back home.

The image of Mitchell naked and coming for him made Evan get hard. He gulped the rest of his drink hurriedly.

He had to give due credit. There wasn't a whisper of this around the mountain. None of the rumors circulating about Mitchell went this direction.

Evan knew there were rumors about him; basically that he'd fuck anything that moved, which was absolutely not true. But rumors were one thing, fact was something else. Mitchell didn't have to say he'd been inside the bar to know Lorne had been in here. If a superior officer spotted him in this place, Evan didn't want to know what the consequences would be. He was happy with his position at the SGC and he wasn't going to risk that.

He made for the door, glancing back towards the bar one last time. Panic surged through him. Mitchell was gone.

Evan slipped out the door and walked down the alley rather than the street where he'd be easily spotted. He paused at an intersection. He could hear the muted noises of someone fucking to his left, so he turned to the right.

"Hold it," a low voice came from behind him.

Shit. Mitchell didn't look pissed, though. In the very dim light he seemed to be smirking, and his head moved like he was checking Evan out.

Mitchell came up right behind him, so close but not touching. Evan's erection came back full force. "Going somewhere?" he murmured and the low tone of voice made Evan shiver. He couldn't figure out what to say. Admitting to running away wasn't something he wanted to do. He could've lied and said someone was waiting in the shadows for him, but before his brain could do more than register the fact that he could feel Mitchell's breath on his skin and the heat of his body through the cool night air, a hand cupped the back of his neck and Mitchell urged him forward.

Evan went around the corner blindly, and let Mitchell turn him around. He leaned in and Evan instinctively backed up against the brick wall. They were face to face, Mitchell leaning in over him. Evan didn't know for sure if it was a come on or a threat, until Mitchell spoke.

"I heard the rumors. I didn't want to get my hopes up, though."

Evan stared through the darkness in shock for a second. "I didn't know," he admitted. Wouldn't have ever dreamed Mitchell was someone he could have. Aside from random shower fantasies, Evan hadn't let his thoughts go down this road.

Now his brain was energetically listing all the things Evan would love to do to Cameron Mitchell, in graphic detail. He was aching inside his jeans.

Mitchell's finger reached out and touched his lips. Evan opened his mouth and sucked the finger all the way in, earning himself a low growl that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He heard Mitchell fumble with his belt, and then the hand pulled away and pushed hard on his shoulder. "Down," Mitchell ordered him. "I want you to suck me off, right here."

Evan didn't hesitate, didn't even think to resist. He slid down the wall immediately, scratching his back on the rough brick as his shirt got caught. He ignored it and crouched, not wanting to kneel in the dirt and grime, even for this. His hands were shaking as he reached up and helped Mitchell finish opening his extremely tight black jeans. He was naked underneath, and hard.

Mitchell was hard for him. Jesus.

Evan gently pulled Mitchell's erection free of the denim and didn't waste any further time. He wrapped a hand around the base of Mitchell's thick cock and slid his lips down over the head. He wished he could savor the moans Mitchell made as he sucked the length into his mouth and then drew back, but he was crouched awkwardly with his back still against the wall. He ignored the smells of the alley in favor of Mitchell's scent and strained his neck looking up at the silhouette of the man standing over him, resting his hands against the wall and nudging his dick into Evan's mouth. Evan swirled his tongue, teasing the underside of the head and the slit before going back down and sucking harder. Mitchell cursed, one hand grasping Evan's hair.

It was dirty and frantic and over fast. Mitchell grew harder and hotter and then shot in Evan's mouth, pumping instinctively and Evan relaxed his throat to avoid choking. When Mitchell dragged him to his feet his legs wobbled, the other man's solid body the only thing keeping him upright. Then Mitchell was kissing him hungrily, his palm cupping Evan's raging hard-on firmly.

When the kiss broke, Mitchell leaned his forehead against Evan's. "Your car nearby?"

"Yeah." Evan wasn't sure why he wanted to know.

"Room enough in there for you to fuck me?"

Evan whimpered. Mitchell's fingers were playing with him through his jeans and he was afraid of coming in his pants. The mental imagery from the question didn't help.

He heard a throaty laugh and teeth nipped at his neck. "Was that a 'yes there's room' or a 'no I don't want to'?"

"Are you kidding?" he blurted out. "Of course I want to, and yeah, we can manage."

"Good." Mitchell kissed him again, groping his ass for a minute before letting go. "Cause us checking into a hotel together wouldn't look good, but I don't want to wait till we can get back."

Reeling slightly from shock and the lack of blood flow anywhere but his cock, Evan nodded mindlessly. "Waiting would be bad." Keeping a hand on the wall to guide him, he moved towards the street. "This way."


End file.
